


Clementines

by itsonlyahat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsonlyahat/pseuds/itsonlyahat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small gift, a stolen moment, and the sweet taste of fruit. Shameless Fenris/Hawke fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clementines

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a little bit of fluff as I figure out how the next chapter of 'A Long Road' is going to work. Thanks, as always, to my lovely beta reader L – without whom, my stories would be a mess of commas and needless repetition.

Hawke, Varric, and Fenris were waiting for Isabela at a crossroads a mile or so outside of Kirkwall. The Rivaini had promised to meet them at noon and she was at least a half hour late. Fenris paced back and forth, periodically glancing over his shoulder back towards the city.

“Elf, would you stop doing that?” Varric snapped. “You’re making me dizzy.”

“She’s late,” Fenris growled.

“Are you really surprised?” Hawke asked, a smirk flickering across her mouth. Fenris glanced at her once and then went back to his pacing.

“There’s no reason to be nervous,” Hawke continued. “Isabela will be here. In her own time.”

“Let us hope that the sun does not set before she decides it is ‘her time’, then.”

“Speak of the devil,” Varric said. Fenris turned and saw Isabela walking towards them. Isabela _loved_ having people watch her walk and so she deliberately slowed down, making sure that they all noticed how her hips rocked as she moved. Fenris looked back at Hawke who rolled her eyes.

“Did you miss me?” Isabela asked, sauntering up to her companions.

“You’re late,” Fenris growled. Isabela raised her eyebrows in feigned shock.

“So stern today, Fenris. And you’re normally so friendly.”

Fenris opened his mouth to retort but Hawke cut in easily.

“What kept you, Isabela?” Hawke asked. Isabela put a hand on her hip, deliberately accentuating her figure and giving Fenris a challenging look. He scoffed and went back to his pacing. Smiling at her small victory, Isabela turned to Hawke.

“I was just picking up some presents for all of you - even the ungrateful one over there.”

Fenris snorted and ignored the woman, pacing impatiently behind Hawke. Hawke’s voice was a mixture of wariness and amusement.

“What kind of present, Isabela?” Hawke asked.

“Uh uh, bad idea Hawke. This never ends well.”

“My presents are _always_ good, Varric,” Isabela complained.

“Really? I seem to remember that the last time you gave me a ‘present’, you saddled me with twenty illegally imported, venomous lizards that hadn’t been fed for four days.”

Isabela laughed and ran a hand through her hair.

“Well, _I_ seem to remember you making good bit of coin on that little exchange.”

“But it was substantially less coin that I could have gotten for them because I had to pay a healer to take care of the nasty bite one of the little monsters gave me on my – ”

“Varric, please! We really don’t want to know.” Hawke said, cutting him off. “Isabela?” she asked. The Rivaini chuckled again and Fenris heard her ruffle around in her pack. Despite himself, Fenris stopped pacing to look curiously at what Isabela was going to dig out of her bag.

“Here,” she said, tossing something at Varric, then Hawke, and then, with a graceful arch of an eyebrow, at Fenris. Fenris caught the item and looked down at it in his hand.

“Oranges?” Varric asked, obviously perplexed.

“Clementines,” Isbella corrected delicately. “Much sweeter. I haven’t seen one in this Maker-forsaken city since I ended up here.

“You kept us waiting for fruit?” Varric asked, obviously surprised.

“Not just any fruit. My favourite fruit. And since I am such a loving, kind, generous friend, I decided to share with all of you. You have no idea how much that awful merchant wanted to charge for them.”

Varric snorted.

“And I’m sure you paid every penny.”

“Well, funny story…”

Fenris stared down at the small orange fruit he held in his hand, frowning slightly. Without thinking, he walked away from his companions, losing the thread of Isabela’s story. He turned the fruit over in his hands.

“What is it?” Hawke asked. Fenris glanced up. She always seemed to notice when he slipped away from the group and followed closely after him.

If Hawke had been anyone else, Fenris would have shrugged and ignored the question but for whatever reason, he found himself answering her. Why did he _always_ answer her?

“I’ve had this before,” he said simply, holding up the little fruit. Hawke’s face showed her confusion.

“Clementines?”

Fenris nodded and glanced back down at the fruit in his hand.

“They are considered a delicacy in Tevinter. They are not the kinds of rations slaves normally enjoy.”

Fenris looked up to see Hawke’s steady eyes upon him. He sometimes found it difficult to look at her, her gaze was so direct. He rolled the fruit between his fingers.

“I am sure of it. But it could not have been when I was with Danarius. He never would have permitted such a thing.”

“Perhaps it was from some time before?”

Fenris’s frown deepened.

“I… do not remember.”

“Maybe you stole one,” Hawke supplied. “Or maybe somebody gave you one. There must be at least one nice person in Tevinter, if only to give the Magisters someone entertaining to torment.”

Fenris snorted and looked back up at his friend.

“I think that it’s more likely that I stole it or that someone else did.”

“Well, Isabela probably stole this one too,” Hawke said, chuckling ruefully. “Maker, we hardly ever got these in Lothering, except as a feastday present. Here,” Hawke said, reaching forward to take the small fruit from Fenris’s hand. “I’ll show you something my mother taught me.”

Deftly, Hawke broke open the top of the clementine and then carefully worked her finger just beneath the fruit’s skin, taking care not to break the peel. When she had carefully stripped the peel she smiled, passing the fruit back to Fenris.

“Give me your other hand,” she said and after a half second Fenris did so, holding it out to her palm up. Carefully, Hawke artfully arranged the peel back into place in Fenris’s hand so that it looked as though the orange had never been broken apart.

“Tada!” She said, grinning broadly. “Magic. Now you have it back again.”

Fenris chuckled at Hawke.

“A miracle. The Chantry must be alerted.”

“What are you two lovebirds chatting about over there?” Isabela called. “I hope it’s something dirty.”

Hawke rolled her eyes and turned around to face Isabela and Varric.

“We were just taking bets on how you got these,” Hawke lied. “I think you that you got the merchant drunk, tied him up, and then stole his little fruits.”

Varric guffawed and Isabela crossed her arms.

“Well, I was telling the story before you so rudely left. But, if you want to hear it –”

“Ancestors no! Once was enough for me. I want to keep my lunch down today.”

Hawke flashed a quick smile back at Fenris before walking back to talk to Isabela and Varric. Fenris glanced down at the peel in his hand and then, with a small, amused twist of his mouth, stuck it into a pouch he kept at his belt. Then, he pulled off a piece of the fruit and popped it into his mouth, chewing slowly.

He watched Hawke, Isabela, and Varric for a moment, savouring the taste of the fruit in his mouth. It was… very sweet.

Smiling very slightly to himself, Fenris walked back down to join them.

 


End file.
